


Still A Shallow Beating ::Drag dead body::

by Deleritas



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleritas/pseuds/Deleritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny is plagued by damned human emotions in which he can no longer keep a grasp on.  Disgusting feelings of compassion arise. The dough boys are gone, as well as Nailbunny, and only Squee, the small boy who lives next door, matters somewhat.  Or at least thats what Nny thought; until strange, abstract messages come to him in the forms of nightmares and hallucinations, and show Nny what he ultimately must do.  </p><p>Johnny C./ Devi pairing. Violence. Angsty. SQUEE!</p><p>Plus its my first fan fiction! Wrote this about 2 years ago! Constructive criticism HIGHLY welcomed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still A Shallow Beating ::Drag dead body::

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy reading! I would love some constructive critiques, or at least someone to let me know its decent or not! XD

'Devi...' Johnny tried to scream, but his throat refused: causing just a slight hiss of noise instead, the sound not strong enough to slice through the thick darkness. He was chasing after Devi. 'No this isn't the end...I can't lose you Devi, not you...' Johnny kept muttering, stumbling through the thick darkness letting the sounds of frantic foot steps guide him to Devi. He emerged from the clouding darkness, and came to a small room. It was cluttered with monstrous looking paintings, strokes of red and black smeared everywhere across the canvas. Johnny was confused..."Where's Devi?" he thought. The foot steps were no longer heard. Johnny walked around more, examining the large room, and the monsters that inhabited the paintings. He reached out to touch one... Until he saw a body, in his peripheral vision. '...Devi?' He walked over towards the corpse. Devis mangled body lay on the ground, bloody and ragged, her lifeless eyes frozen in terror. Johnny screamed and fell to his knees. A sharp stutter and coldness came streaming down his spine. A knife was in his throat, a rope tied to his arms, the familiarity of his own method of killing came to him. This was Devi's death...by his own hands.

  And then he opened his eyes.

  "Nny whats wrong?!" Squee shrieked, big eyed, and wary. Johnny realized he had fallen asleep, his body drenched in cool sweat. "It was...a dream?" Nny gasped for breaths in between. "Nothing scares me...what is this?" Squee started shaking and stared at Johnny, looking rather guilty, as though it was his fault for the night terror Johnny had. "Squee...? Come here Squee it's alright" Johnnys voice turned from a ragged gasping to as soothing as he could make his deep raspy voice be, and offered a hand to Squee. Squee ran up to Johnny and Johnny picked him up and sat him on his lap. "Are you ok Nny? I'm scared...squueee!!! You kept whispering about someone names  ** _'_ Devi'..."**

 

Johnny brought one hand to his face and sighed. "Devi...why am i still thinking about Devi?! This wretched human emotion can't go on!!" he muttered, clenching his teeth. Johnny looked down at Squee, who was still trembling like a wet mouse. "Squee, everything is ok now. I'm going to be just fine!! So you can go back to sleep ok?" Squee shook his head yes. "C'mon I will walk you to bed." Johnny placed Squee on the floor and then took his hand. He led the small child through various corridors of the home and found his way to Squee's 'room'. It used to be an old torture chamber, and there was a thick coat of dried blood stuck on the ceiling, although it wasnt the worst room there. It was apparent this room had served in Nny's 'special' line of work before. Frightening, but better than no bloody roof over your head! There was a small bed made of cracked wooden frame. Age was rotting the room down, little by little. A little teddybear sat on the bed.

 Schmee.

Johnny flicked on the lightswitch, and small cartoonish posters were placed oddly throughout the room. "Squee claim this place. Kill johnny." Schmee rasped loudly, beady fake eyes shimmering, like a mirror. Johnny could hear this raucous bear but chose to ignore him. He knew Squee wouldnt kill him -couldnt for that matter-. Squee jumped into his little bed and grabbed Schmee. "Night little Squeegee!!" Johnny tucked Squee in and smiled lightly. "Now get some sleep!!" Squee whispered goodnight to Johnny and fell asleep quickly. Ever since Squee moved in with Johnny, he hadnt had anymore nightmares; almost like a gaurdian suddenly started protecting Squee, killing the deadly dreams he used to dread. Maybe it was Johnny doing the gaurding nowadays... When Johnny saw Squee sleeping peacefully he walked out of the room, and into the main room.

 

  He sat at his art desk and lay his head down on some dry cracked art paper. Happy noodle boys stared back at him, throwing out vulgar language into the grainy papers space. Nny closed his eyes, shaking. "Devi...where are you? I dream..your gone. Your Soul is dissipated...come back to me..." Johnny bit his tongue, and slammed his fist against the table. Pencils, and small glass vials of various parts scattered across the surface, making a sound similar to that of a rodents claws against wood.  "Damnit!! I NEED YOU!! NO!! I NEED NO ONE! Devi...I knew no good could come of you." Johnny got up and started pacing, grabbed a knife from a nearby table, and stabbed it into the splitting wood wall angrily. 

** XX- JOHNNY'S Point Of View  -XX **

I stood there questioning if what I was feeling was really true or not. "That dream...was so real...this doesn't make sense. I dont...I cant feel..damnit. Nailbunny, I think I fucked up." I knew Nailbunny couldnt hear me but it was a habit I couldnt seem to break. After returning from 'Hell' none of the voices spoke to me. That obnoxious meaty man was disposed of...in a very _interesting_ way. I looked around for awhile just lost in thought. "...Maybe its time I settled things with Devi once and for all. No more tricks of the human mind. Delusion ass hole, think what youre doing... Ok, its settled, tomorrow I will go and talk with her..." I whispered. My head was buzzing, and as I spoke to myself a trickle of dread ran down my throat. I itched my neck and held onto the knifes hilt, still protruding awkwardly from the wall. This was going to be difficult.

 

  I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth, and pictured faintly what tomorrow would be like. A fuzzy image appeared, slightly distorted but still clear enough that you could make it out. A small cozy looking room, with bland wood paneling and ..what was that..it looked like a painting of me...horribly monstrous; but resembling me. "I must have affected her more than I thought..." Suddenly, a thin female figure entered the room, her purple pig tails sticking out like a bulb, in the blandly colored room. "Johnny, why the hell did you COME HERE!?"Devi screamed. Holding up a paintbrush like a small dagger, threatening to stab at nothingness, hissing at what looked like nothing. I stared, confused. I was right here...there was no one present over there. Then another me walked through the door. "This is..umm...odd. Must be a subconscious version of me, or some paradoxical bullshit I cant understand." I cocked my head slightly, and walked towards the copycat Johnny. I tried to touch him, but my hand faded through like a stone falling through wet paper. Well then, lets call him 'Dream Nny', I decided on the name, things would be too confusing always refering to him as me.

  'Dream Nny' walked in the door. "I needed to apologize to you...Devi you don't know.." Devi walked up to 'Dream Nny' obviously flustered, tears welling up in her eyes. She then punched dream Nny in the already busted nose. Dream Nny took the hit, then grabbed Devi's hand, blood dripping down his nose from the hit. "I never knew...Devi...I had no idea..." Dream Johnny started crying -anger and sadness twisting across his face like a fresh wound. "Devi, I love you." Devi stared motionless at dream Nny and stayed that way for a few minutes. She glared at him accusingly... But then, she burst out crying. "..you-ya think-k I'm g-ggonna forgive you tha-at easyy?!" she choked out between sobs. Dream Johnny just grabbed Devi very gently and wrapped his arms around her. She raised her fist and struck at Nnys chest, but then Devi embraced the hug, going limp, and started crying harder.  Dream Nny was also crying, the tears gently rolling down his cheeks, mingling with blood. "Johnny..Johnny it's school time, get up!!" Devi whispered, gasping from the tears. Dream Nny looked at her confused, thinking about what she ment. I blinked, and suddenly I was in the dream selfs body. A flood of emotions poured over me as I started feeling again... "What?" the anger welled up in my stomach, taking this odd statement as a sort of joke, an insult. "What are you talking about, Devi?" She shook, distortions of her face becoming more and more apparent. "Are you alright?" Devi muttered, her voice morphing monstrously as she started to shake, and then, fading, becoming almost translucent, transparent...then dark ...darker... Gone.

 

"Oh SHIT!!"

My legs spasmed as I remembered it was all just a dream. Panic gasps for air escaped my lungs as I brought my head up, and looked around. I sharply looked down at Squee who was poking at my thigh and eyed him suspiciously, not recognizing him for a second. Then sighing, relieved, I stated "Sorry Squee gee I was uhh...lost in thought! Heheh." In the back of my mind things were running rampantly, my thoughts on overdrive. Why Devi? Why would I ever apologize to her...I only wanted to immortalize her in my life forever. She should have been greatful. Yet that sap, that subconcious...thing, started blubbering like a newborn. My muscles tensed, as the adrenaline sped through my body. I shook my head and...

**_I grinned_ **

  Trying to put a calm face on so he wouldn't be frightened, I looked serenely at Squee, and poked him back (gently and no, not with a knife.) I stood up and eyed the room; everything seemed the same. No talking dough boys, no Devi, and no one I hated in sight. No aliens either, and thats always a plus. "Good no aliens. C'mon Squee lets get you some FOOOOOD!!!" Amazed at how I had fallen asleep, and for such a long time too, I speculated why this was going on.  Yet again, finding a good distraction, I ran to the small, dark kitchen and picked up a box of 'sugar deer pellets; deliciously shitty!'. A cockroach -Screw you Mr.Samsa!- scurried out from under the table, as Squee came galloping after, laughing loudly.

 

 "FOOOOD" he roared and then grabbed a chair and sat up to eat, waiting patiently for the bowl of cheap, sugary cereal. "That dream...was so...vivid. What if it actually happens? Was it an epiphany? Or just a sick delusion? God damnit, still I feel so confused, so LACKING !! GAH!!" A voice ranted on in my head. Ever since the doughboys voices disappeared I've been relishing the privacy of my own thoughts, but I guess no one can get rid of their internal dialouge, the annoying bastard wouldnt shut up. Although I do miss Nailbunny...he was different. Nailbunny actually listend to me. I poured some milk in Squee's bowl, trying to distract myself from the thoughts that would most likely be my downfall, and then poured in the cereal. "Eat up, the bus is almost here." I sighed, weary of the things I had to do today. Squee just nodded, "If anyone gives you grief at school, I need to know."

 

Ok so its my first real fanfic so please dont be too harsh!!! I have a feeling its really boring D: please comment amd tell me if i should continue it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! - Remember to critique- :D


End file.
